This invention concerns the recovery of lead from lead-containing scrap, preferably lead from spent lead-acid storage batteries. More particularly, it concerns the recovery of lead in an electrolytic process employing an aqueous C.sub.1-4 alkanesulfonic acid solution as the electrolyte at a concentration of from about 15 to 70 weight percent and a steady-state concentration of lead salt of no greater than 7.5% based on the weight of the electrolyte.